


Prayer

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Family Fluff, Force Ghosts, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Rape, Sadism, Sith Obi-Wan, Slavery, Torture, Trauma, Young Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A terrible thing happens to young Anakin, and he must survive on his own. Sadfic. Contains evil!Obi-Wan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written awhile ago. This contains explicit and upsetting stuff (child abuse) so if that triggers/offends you, be forewarned. There IS a happy ending, however...

\---

"What will happen to me now?"

Obi-Wan remembered what Anakin had asked, back at Qui-Gon's funeral. His big sad eyes shone with innocence when he said it. It had only been a few days since he had left his mother and set out with his new family, and it was a very difficult time for him. With his newfound freedom and entrance into the Temple, the naïve boy was faced with change and loss.

Anakin was all alone in a strange new place. Everything was unfamiliar and intimidating, and very cold. Even the temperature was something he'd have to adjust to.

He was now torn with conflicting emotions; happy that he had been freed and was on his way to fulfilling his dreams, but sad that he was leaving everything he knew behind, especially his mother. Most of all, Anakin was scared. His nightmares kept him up nearly every night since he'd left home, and when he woke he ran into Obi-Wan's arms sobbing.  
He had every right to have his question answered— there was no way of knowing what would happen to him.

Anakin really didn't know anyone at all, except for Padmé, but she was very busy. And now that Qui-Gon was gone, Anakin felt even worse. He didn't know what to do without a parent, and so now he looked to Obi-Wan as his saving grace. Obi-Wan was to be his teacher, his best friend, his caretaker. He was to guide him and nurture him, keep him safe and comforted from the horrible pains of the past.

But Obi-Wan had doubts. He was beginning to feel that Anakin was not the one for him. It had all been very sudden. Obi-Wan had just lost his own master in the most unexpected of ways, he had grown to be a powerful and independent Jedi, and now he was given this waiflike boy to look after? It wasn't fair.

Obi-Wan tried to at least give the impression that he was on board, but he had grown to dislike Anakin over the past week and half they spent together. True, he definitely had untapped strength inside of him, but didn't everyone? He was nine and piloted a spaceship on his own... so what? He knew how to do it, it wasn't that hard, even for someone his age. Anakin just wasn't worth it.

He was a slave, a sheltered child with no understanding of the harsh world he was about to enter. And he was annoying- whiny and clingy and way too cute, with his messy blonde hair and endearing blue eyes, that little pouting look that won the heart of nearly every adult who saw him.

Anakin missed his mother so much; he couldn't stop talking about her. He longingly looked out the ship windows at passing planets, crying and talking to her from lightyears away.

"I'll come back soon, Mom," he sniffed. "And I'll free you, too. Promise."

But until then, Anakin decided to cling to Obi-Wan like a mynock, following him around, seeking out his praise and comfort, wanting desperately to please him and win over his affections. He needed Obi-Wan to fill the hole in his heart left by his long-lost mother, but the older man knew it would not work out.

Obi-Wan hated the idea that after all of his hard work, he would be stuck with some podracing moppet with mommy issues. He had begun to hate that little blonde boy with an anger that surprised even him. He was an innocent child, a sweet and loving boy who had done no wrong to anyone and who always tried to be kind and cheerful, but still, Obi-Wan detested him to the core.  
He couldn't let it be. He just couldn't.

There was still much to be done, of course. Soon everyone would accompany Padmé at the victory celebration to thank the gungans, and before Ani could begin his formal training, he would have to get his hair cut and his robe fitted. There was lots of time indeed...

\---

Obi-Wan straightened his short ponytail in his room and went next door to where Anakin slept. He peeked into the door to find the boy sitting at the edge of his bed, fiddling with little mechanical parts, probably trying to make another droid. He was invested in his work, a happy, carefree look in his eyes, not even noticing Obi-Wan's presence in his doorway.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called.  
Anakin looked up and smiled when he saw the older man. He had such an adorable smile...  
"Yes, Master?"  
"Come here a moment. There's something I want to show you."  
"Really?" He absentmindedly swung his legs over the side of the tall bed. "What is it?"  
"It's a... surprise."  
Anakin perked up.  
"Ooh! Yeah!"  
He quickly bolted off the bed and joined his teacher.

"What kind of surprise, huh?" He asked eagerly, bouncing on his feet.  
Obi-Wan smirked, a glint of gold in his eyes.  
"The best kind..."

\---

Padmé looked around the simple chrome room in which she sat, preparing to watch a holofilm while Obi-Wan monitered a control pad. He noticed she was a bit disgruntled in her search.

"Where's Ani?" she asked him. "We were going to watch the holo together."  
"I haven't seen him since this morning," Obi-Wan replied without looking up. "He's probably off playing with his little gadgets again. You know how he is."

"Oh..." Padmé was dissappointed. "I was sure he said—"  
"He's forgetful... Don't take it personally."  
"Well, I guess we can watch it another time. Whenever he wants to. It's getting late already... I'm going to bed."  
"Alright, then. Good night, m'lady," Obi-Wan told her as she left for her bedroom.

He waited for a moment after she exited the automatic door, until he sensed that she was far off, and he was all alone. Obi-Wan smiled devilishly and switched off the screen he had been pretending to work on, then slipped out of the room and down the hall. He crept through the empty ship hallways, past each closed door. Nearly everyone was in their own quarters, except for the pilots, of course, but they wouldn't bother him.

Obi-Wan made his way low into the underbelly of the relatively small ship, down some steps and past a rusty door, into a barren room used for storage. There were bits of metal and wire, various old supplies and a few broken machines scattered around. The lights were off and it was cold, the floor was a hard cement. No one ever came down here, and it was perfect.

The young man carefully shut the metal door and locked it tightly with a piece of scrap, then hit a switch in the darkness. A dim, yellow light flickered to life from a bare bulb on the ceiling. It provided very little luminescense, but just enough so that Obi-Wan could see what treasure he had waiting for him.

In the center of the tiny, cramped room sat little Anakin Skywalker, tied up with twine, a gag in his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes.

He tensed up, sensing Obi-Wan's presence, and curled in on himself, trembling with fear. His master slowly approached him, and Anakin shuddered with his every step.

Obi-Wan crouched down besides the boy and gingerly lifted off his blindfold, revealing a pair of big blue eyes looking up at him in fear, glassy with unshed tears.

"Well, now, my little one," Obi-Wan spoke in his light tone of a gentleman, his voice sending chills to Anakin's back. "Tonight the fun really begins. I'm going to take off that gag now, and let me tell you, if you scream you'll never come out of this room in one piece."

Anakin was shaking. He had never been more afraid in his life. Adrenaline pumped through the child as his elder pulled the lump of metal out of his mouth, tossing it away with the blindfold. Anakin whimpered slightly, but he did not dare say a word.  
In his mind, however, he was screeching, his body in a fullblown panic. He could not make any sense of what was happening... Why was here? Why was he doing this?

It didn't make any sense. Obi-Wan was always so gentle and wise, he was everything that Anakin looked up to. He was like his big brother, supposed to love him and protect him from harm. He was the last person Anakin expected to do something as horrible as this!  
But he remembered being pinned to the wall and having that foul gag forced into his mouth as he kicked and writhed, just a few hours before, as soon as he realized there was nothing in the dark cellar but his prison. When Obi-Wan slammed the creaky door shut, letting darkness envelope the cold room, a piece of Ani's fragile little heart shattered in one moment. He was sure it was all a bad dream. It had to be. Anakin knew that soon he would wake up in his master's arms, his _real_ master, not this maniac who looked like him.  
But now he realized that it was no nightmare. This was really happening, and the small boy was terrified beyond belief.

Obi-Wan leaned into Anakin's face, speaking harshly but gently.  
"My dear Padawan... I know you might think you're something special, winning that race and all, but the truth is very plain. You're a slave, and you're nothing more than that. And now you're trying to be Little-Mister-Chosen-One and coming on to mess up _my_ life. Well... it's not going to happen. You're no Jedi. And when I'm through with you, you're not going to be anything else, either."  
Admonishment and hatred dripped from Obi-Wan's every word, and each one stung Anakin's heart more and more. What had he done? What in the galaxy had he done to deserve this?

The red-haired man carefully undid the heavy cables that strapped Anakin to the floor, letting his weak young body sit without supports on cold cement. He cupped the child's trembling face in his hands, gliding his rough fingers along smooth cheeks slick with tears as he maintained a haunting, catlike grin. Anakin shivered.

Without warning, Obi-Wan suddenly gripped Ani's jaw with one hand and punched him square in the face with the other, knocking his head back. It was a direct hit, deep and brutal, and it hurt more than anything Anakin had ever felt before. His nose was shattered instantly; a trickle of blood spurted from his nostril, and a black bruise was left near his left eye. Anakin's jaw was clamped shut, and he whined sharply in place of a cry.

Obi-Wan started to laugh, thrilled by the pain he'd caused the boy. He delivered a crushing slap to the side of Anakin's face, knocking his head the other way, and he continued to beat him up, eventually holding him by the neck and punching his chest, stomach, and thighs, knocking him down again and again. Anakin could no longer keep the burning sobs trapped in his throat, and he started to sniffle and cry, releasing the toxicity he had bottled up inside of him.

"Aww, what's the matter? You don't want to play with me?" Obi-Wan continued to laugh mockingly, ruffling Ani's hair.  
Anakin felt a snap of heat boil inside of him, and he clenched his teeth.

"I-If Master Qui-Gon were here, he-he'd beat you up, you... you MONSTER!" He shouted, trying to sound defiant. His voice was cracked and squeaky from his shaken form, though, and it only entertained Obi-Wan, who chuckled even harder.

"Qui-Gon wasn't as strong as he had you believe. And besides, he's dead and gone. It's just you and I, Anakin. And I am far stronger than you."  
Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's right arm by his shoulder and roughly twisted it; a sickening pop sounded and Anakin yelped in pain. His arm snapped like a twig.  
"There! Now you know not to mess with me."  
Anakin mewled pitifully, his mind racing with panicked thoughts. He had to get out of here. He had to find some way. But Obi-Wan was so much bigger, and tougher, too...  
There had to be someone who would rescue him. Someone would hear him... from up in the ship, they had to. They would come down and find him and save him. Anakin had to do something, he had to save himself.

His heart hammering and broken arm thrumming with pain, Anakin took in a deep breath and mustered up all the strength he had, then yelled as loud as he possibly could.

"PADM-mm-mff!"  
Obi-Wan clamped down Anakin's jaw, his hands shaking with rage.  
"I told you not to scream, Ani." he said playfully.

Obi-Wan threw the boy to the ground like a doll, and Anakin lay still for a moment, his body too weak to move. Every bit of him was aching, from his broken nose to his broken arm. His ears were ringing, and the dim, flickering light above was somehow blinding, hurting his eyes even when he had them shut. He tried not to cry too hard for fear of risking more brutality from his ruthless master, but he felt so weak and hopeless that he couldn't think of anything else.

Suddenly, though, time seemed to slow. Anakin felt his stomach sink when heard the sound of Obi-Wan unfastening his belt. He rubbed at his swollen eyes, trying to escape the nightmare. This could _not_ be real. Even Watto would condemn such atrocious acts.  
_No, no, no..._

"Get up," Obi-Wan ordered, and Anakin tenderly sat up, swallowing hard when he saw what waited for him.  
_No, no, not this... anything but this..._  
"If you bite, I'll cut out your tongue," Obi-Wan warned with a sadistic smile, and he tapped at his lightsabre menacingly. "Now, be a good little boy for your master, and open wide..."

Anakin felt truly destroyed. He wanted to die. He wanted it to be over. It would be easier that way. He just wanted to curl up and go away, just escape from this awful place, but there was no getting around it. So he took a deep breath and shut his eyes against more tears, then obediently opened his mouth, trying not to think about what was happening and instead escaping into his own mind to stay calm. When Obi-Wan forced himself into Anakin, the boy's throat spasmed, and he gagged at the weight in his mouth.

"Steady, Ani," the young Jedi purred. He brought his hands down to stroke at Anakin's soft yellow hair, smoothing his bangs. Anakin did his very best to relax his tongue and take it deeper. It was disgusting and he had no idea what he was even doing, having no knowledge of such things, but he caught on very quickly that it was better to just obey Obi-Wan and not make him angry.

"Use your tongue, baby. And your head, move your head... Ah... Mmm... Yeah, that's it..." Obi-Wan coaxed, and Anakin tried to comply, licking at the organ and shifting his head around carefully, guided by Obi-Wan's hands fisted in his hair.

"Mmmm..." Obi-Wan moaned and panted, moving his hips around rythmically. "Yeah... just like that, baby. Keep going... ahhh..."  
Hot tears poured down Anakin's face as he did his best to suck his master off. He was too petrified to fight it, Obi-Wan's grip was too strong anyway. His entire body felt sore; his nose hurt, his jaw hurt, his arm hurt, his head hurt, everything hurt. Even his heart hurt with all the horror and disbelief at what was happening, that he was being treated this way. He tried to disappear inside himself, think about something else and escape there. That way, maybe it would hurt just a little bit less.

Anakin tried to think of his mother, as painful as it was. But she comforted him. He had never longed for her so badly in his life. He wanted to run to her, cry into her arms while she cradled him and spoke in her gentle, loving voice. She would tend his wounds and tell him everything would be alright. If only she were here...  
_Mom!_ Anakin yelled inside his head. _Oh, Mom... Please, help me! I need you, Mama! Please, come save me, Mom... Mom!_

He knew she couldn't hear him. But maybe if he prayed with all his might, she would feel his pain, and pray for him too. Anakin just wanted to go home to her.  
Anywhere but here with Obi-Wan.

"Hah... Fuck yeah, baby boy... You just keep doing that..." Obi-Wan was swearing and making soft, breathy noises. He held Anakin's hair tighter and started to buck his hips, grinding harder and harder against Anakin's face. Panic grew in the boy as he started to choke, but his cries were muffled against the throbbing dick in his small mouth, pushing down his throat.  
Obi-Wan locked his grip in scruffy blonde hair, holding his head in place as he face-fucked Anakin with increasing velocity.

At last, he came with a terrifying roar from deep in his throat, pushing his thighs against Anakin's face, and the poor child's mouth was flooded with a hot liquid that startled him to more tears.  
When he was satisfied, Obi-Wan pulled out, a messy trail of cum and saliva spilling from Anakin's mouth as he gasped for air.  
Obi-Wan pushed Ani's head down onto the cement, watching, amused, as the boy gasped and choked, retching hard, trying desperately to breathe and refrain from throwing up. The intense fear he felt, coupled with the horrific violation of his gag reflex... it was all too much to take. Anakin buckled over and vomited, surrendering the sticky white mixture he had been forced to swallow to the ground beneath him. He spat and cried after that, and Obi-Wan began to laugh, delighting in what he was seeing.

"Oh, my poor, poor little Padawan. That was so good. You were a good boy for your master. You've got a great little mouth, so hot and wet for me..."  
Anakin's breathing had steadied, but his sobs racked him even harder and his vision was fogged with tears, his eyes burned and his jaw ached. He curled in on himself and swayed back and forth, burying his head in his hands and crying pitifully.  
_Mom... Qui-Gon... Padmé... Please... Help me... Make him stop... No more, no more, please..._

Obi-Wan picked the light boy up and lifted him into his arms, holding him like an infant, even rocking him a little. He patted his back soothingly and for a moment, Anakin felt comforted. It was a strange and somehow awful feeling; like a great beast consoling it's small prey after maiming it. But Anakin had no one else to go to. He groaned miserably into Obi-Wan's shoulder and sobbed, wrapping his tiny arms around him, fisting his robe.

"Aww, poor baby." Obi-Wan cooed with a light mocking tone.  
"Please," Ani blubbered, "No more. I can't take it, please. Just let me go, Master. Let me go..."  
"Ahh. Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll let you go..."  
Anakin felt relief fill him up for a second. Could it be true?  
"Soon enough." Obi-Wan's mouth curled into a cruel smile, and the room became cold and dark yet again.

Obi-Wan hoisted the little boy back onto the floor, setting him down on his back. Anakin looked up at the ceiling, blinking. Obi-Wan towered over him, and he shrunk in fear yet again.  
"Take off your pants."  
The words sent shockwaves of pure horror up Anakin's spine. He looked up, pupils blown wide with dread. His face was white as he stammered, "Wh-what?"  
"You heard me, my youngling. Do as I say."

Anakin squeezed his eyes shut, letting more tears fall. He was filled with so much terror that he could not even process, but he knew to comply so as not to suffer a worse punishment.

With shaking hands, he timidly reached down to the sides of his waist, trying to get his pants down as quickly as he could. His belt got in the way, though, and because of the position he was in, he struggled and had to squirm to try and push them, which was even more embarrassing. As he did, his underwear caught and pulled down as well, and he felt a snap of even more crushing shame.  
_No..._

Only a few inches of milky skin were exposed, and he wanted to break down and howl when he realized he could go no further.  
"I c-can't," he sobbed, and he shut his eyes in embarrassment.  
"Am I going to have to do it for you?"

Anakin sniffed and lowered his head, accepting defeat. "Yes, master..." he mumbled miserably.  
Obi-Wan reached down and unfastened Anakin's belt, throwing it to the side. He pulled Ani's leggings and underwear down and off, along with his boots, leaving him completely bare from the waist down.

Anakin's cheeks were flushed pink, and not just from crying. More scalding tears of pain, fear, and humiliation fell, and he covered his face with his hands, trying to hide.  
Obi-Wan reached down and made a disgusting growling sound, laying a hand on a piece that Anakin had been taught never to let anyone touch. He gasped, the feeling of Obi-Wan's wandering hands made him sick to his stomach. It was so gross and embarrassing... He didn't want to be touched like this at all.

Obi-Wan's rough hands glided over Anakin's smooth young body, molesting every inch of him. Ani quivered and whimpered as Obi-Wan roamed up and under his beige cloth tunic, caressing his tummy and heaving chest.  
"You're quite a pretty thing, my boy," He mused, "So soft and warm and tender... I could just eat you with a spoon."

Laughing, he pushed up Anakin's simple work shirt so his chest was fully exposed. The cold air stung Anakin's skin, but it was quickly replaced by an even worse feeling— Obi-Wan leaned down and pressed his warm, wet tongue against Anakin's stomach, licking the flesh in quick strokes. Ani squirmed and tried to escape the terrible sensation, but the Jedi had his arms pinned to the ground. Anakin just didn't have the strength, nor the energy.

 _Please, Mama!_ He begged in prayer. _Please, please, get me out of here... I want to go home... I just want to go home..._  
"Such a good boy." Obi-Wan chided, his eyes glistening with a lustful yellow hue. "And now... it's finally time. I've been waiting for this ever since we first met."

Obi-Wan licked his lips and brought himself on top of the shaking child beneath him, stroking his paralyzed body in mock sympathy. He reached down to his bare legs, squeezed shut defensively, and gently spread them open.

 _Oh, no... I don't want to... no! No, no, NO!_  
Anakin whimpered and cried out softly, but there was nothing he could do. Obi-Wan settled on top of him and made the first penetration. In hurt, oh blast it hurt, worse than any beating Anakin could have ever received. Every muscle in his body tensed up as he felt himself being torn apart. It was so big, and he was so little. He felt like it was going to come out into his belly.

Tears stung the edges of Anakin's eyes as he clenched his teeth, trying not to scream. Obi-Wan was groaning and making all sorts of strange noises, moving around and making it hurt even worse. Anakin couldn't take it any more.

He wailed loud, his throat scratchy, "Stop it!"  
But Obi-Wan didn't stop. He started to thrust in and out, grunting and heaving. He was so heavy, so big and strong, and Anakin was so small and helpless... he was being ripped open and there was nothing he could do.

"No, no, no! Stop! Please, Master, please stop!" Anakin howled, his voice was twisted by the pressure on his throat from all the crying. His blue eyes were glazed over, his usually well-groomed blonde bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead.

Obi-Wan growled again and violently striked Anakin, across his face, his chest, right against his abdomen. He fucked him harder, panting with his efforts, digging his nails into the child's back.

Anakin writhed and thrashed, trying desperately to get away, but he was trapped under the pressure. It hurt so bad, all of it. He wanted to run. He wanted to hide. He wanted his mommy. He wanted it to be over.

"Stop it, _please!_ You're hurting me!"  
This only seemed to encourage Obi-Wan, and he gripped Anakin's thighs and shoved them even further apart as he continued to rape him.

Blood leaked and then dribbled from Anakin's virginity as Obi-Wan tore it apart mercilessly, a mixture of blood and pre-cum spilling onto the floor.

Obi-Wan slowly rose and stood on his knees, then continued fucking Anakin in hard, angry thrusts, holding him by his hips and letting the rest of his frail body drag onto the ground. Anakin's entire torso was crushed together, and the violent friction against him from above made the back of his head and neck rub against the cold, hard cement floor, a horrible scraping sound ringing in his ears.  
Rumbling with passion and brute force, Obi-Wan brought down his mouth to Anakin's small chest, clamping his sharp teeth into the soft skin, breaking it open. Ani bawled as his wounds spilled with blood.

"No more," He sobbed, his voice slurred with fear and pain. "No more, please..."  
But more always came.

It continued for what felt like hours; grueling, painful hours. The pain wrapped around Anakin like an elusive ghost, strangling him. It clouded his thoughts and his voice, suffocating his very being. He could barely even think it all hurt so bad.

But finally, Obi-Wan tilted his head back and made a deep noise, and Anakin whined sharply as his insides were filled up with the same scalding liquid he had been forced to swallow before. Obi-Wan pulled out- Anakin shuddered at the feeling- and he collapsed on top of the little boy he had just brutally raped. Anakin struggled to breathe.

Obi-Wan wrapped his thick arms around Anakin and pulled him close, murmuring nasty things into his ear, about how _good_ he was, how _perfect_ and _nice_ he was...  
Anakin felt something hot churn deep within him. He was angry. Angry at Obi-Wan, angry that he had hurt him so much, broken him like that, thrown him away, destroyed him.

Suddenly, the anger boiled over, and Anakin had a surge of energy that he couldn't comprehend. He felt a spark and his entire body went rigid. Obi-Wan flew out from on top of him and landed flat on his ass across the small cellar floor.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan were dumbfounded, but neither more than Anakin himself. He couldn't believe it. Had he really... was it him? Or was it... someone else?  
...Had his prayers worked?

Anakin's immediate joy and amazement was instantly shattered when he saw the look on Obi-Wan's face, his expression a vile, twisted form of pure hatred. He was pissed off— _really pissed off._ His yellow eyes glowed like a snake's.

"You..." he snarled, rising to his feet, and Anakin fell to the ground again, wincing at the pain of his damaged orifice.

"No, please, Master, it wasn't me, I _swear!_ I swear it wasn't me, please—"  
In one swift move, Obi-Wan flicked out his hand, and a shockwave hit Anakin as if he was run over by a speeder. He crashed against the hard wall, sure now that each bone in his body was broken.

"You little rat!" Obi-Wan screamed, and Anakin was wailing so much he could hardly hear him. He crumbled to the ground, pleading for his mother.  
"Master," He begged in between hiccuped sobs, "Please, please, just... let me go... let me free... please—"

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch!"  
Obi-Wan raised his fist for a hard assault, and Anakin tensed up, expecting the very worst. But the blow didn't come. Obi-Wan stopped, and for a moment, all was quiet. He stood there, thinking, until he smiled yet again. It was a smile of ugly pleasure.

"Yes..." he purred, stroking his chin. "Yes, my dear little Padawan... I will... I'll set you free, alright..."

He placed his hand on the hilt of his lightsabre, and the blue blade sparked to life.

\---

An hour later, Obi-Wan was done cleaning himself up with the tap on the wall, and he put his robe back on. He crossed over to where Anakin lay, curled up in a small puddle of blood and semen leaking from his violated backside, mixed with more blood from the fatal gash through his heart where his crazed attacker had plunged the sabre.

"Beautiful boy." Obi-Wan cooed, and he stooped down beside the child. He looked like a little angel, even despite his wounds, with his face and hair stained with blood and sticky fluids, eyes closed peacefully. If not for all the vicious marks covering his broken body, it would have appeared he was just gently asleep. But now he was dead. It was over.

Obi-Wan stroked Anakin's still-warm body, petting his fluffy yellow hair and tracing over the wounds from where he had violently bit and striked him, blossoming splotches of purple and red. He considered a last thrill, maybe masturbating on Ani's cute little belly or having sex with his lifeless body, but Obi-Wan was satisfied with what he had done. His lewd eyes glowed a dark gold color, his smile filled with fanged teeth.

Obi-Wan leaned over and lovingly kissed Anakin's cheek, then his nose and mouth.  
"Sleep well, Ani. Now you're free forever."

He sat beside the boy's body a little longer, touching his face tenderly. Suddenly, though, he heard what he was anticipating.  
There was a light banging on the door.

"Master Kenobi? Are you down here?"  
It was Padmé.

Obi-Wan stood and looked down at the tarnished naked body of nine-year-old Anakin Skywalker, and he was pleased with himself. It was done, but he needed to share it. Why not Ani's best friend, the queen of Naboo herself?

"Yes, m'lady, I'm here," he called as if he were doing nothing out of the ordinary. As if he hadn't just violently raped and murdered a child he was supposed to protect.

"Oh, good..." she spoke from behind the door. "Well, what in the galaxy are you doing down here? I've been looking all over for you."  
"Terribly sorry, your majesty," Obi-Wan said, grinning cheekily to himself. "I was busy preparing something special for you. Please... come in."

He sent out a small wave of Force energy to unlock the metal piece that locked the door.  
Padmé awkwardly stepped in, squinting in the dim light for a moment. She couldn't see anything yet, Obi-Wan was blocking the view, smiling pleasantly and proudly, like he was in front of an audience receiving a medal.

"That's really nice of you," Padmé laughed. "So... where is it? What is it? Something lovely, I don't doubt."

"Oh, it's _lovely_ alright..." Obi-Wan said, still grinning as he let Padmé pass him to discover his secret. His yellow eyes flickered.

_I've got a good feeling about this._

\---

When Anakin opened his eyes, it was bright. He was outside, in a clear field. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, with puffy white clouds. The green grass he was sitting in was soft and dotted with colorful flowers. It was cool, and a slight breeze ruffled the grass.

Anakin was confused. He couldn't tell where he was, and he had no idea how he had gotten there. But this place was amazing, and _very_ soothing. Ani had hardly ever been in grassy places before, and clouds were rare for him to see back home. Where was he?

And suddenly, Anakin remembered. He had been on the cold floor, beaten and broken... under all that weight... Obi-Wan...  
Anakin shivered at the horrible flashbacks, and he blinked away tears of fear. He remembered being naked and covered in blood, sobbing harder than he ever had. It was so terrifying!

The last thing he could recall was crying and screaming at Obi-Wan, begging him freedom. And then, the older boy had sheathed his lightsabre straight through Anakin's little heart as he screamed his last.

Anakin was alarmed. He should be dead! Why was he in this beautiful field, so comfortable and peaceful?

He looked down and saw that he was clean and healthy, wearing his nice work clothes he had on before he was taken down to that awful cell. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze against his face, flowing through his neat blonde hair. The grass felt wonderful under him, and he curled his fist around the flowers beside him. Nothing hurt. Anakin felt strong, happy, alive.

"I must be... in heaven!" he gasped, and smiled. It was over, finally.  
The young boy was filled with joy at getting away from the terrible place where he had been so ruthlessly killed. He laid back and sighed. At last, he was in a safe place. No more pain or suffering. He would stay in this haven forever.

Anakin sat up again as new thoughts entered his mind.  
_Oh, no, what's happened to Obi-Wan? Did anyone find out what he did? Do they know I'm dead? What will they do? What about my mom?_

Anakin froze up suddenly, realizing the truth of his situation. He looked around, but all he could see was grass and flowers, stretching out for miles under an endless blue sky. He thought he could see a planet or two, and a sun shone bright, but which system was he in?

 _I'm all alone!_ He realized.  
He felt more tears in his eyes, and he started to cry again.

 _No, no, no... I don't want to be here, I want to be back home with Mom! No, not that, then I'd just be a slave again... I want her here, with me! I have to find out what's happened!_

The child sprung up and searched desperately through the field, running around in search of any sign of civilization. He found none.  
"Mom!" He called, but no one answered. "Help! Mom, Padmé, anybody!"

Anakin kept on running through the field, and he started to cry again. He couldn't believe all that had happened in the last few hours— kidnapped, beaten, raped and murdered, and now he was stuck in an empty afterlife, with no explanations at all.

The little boy crumbled to his knees and started sobbing. He needed someone so badly... He just wanted things to be normal again...

"Anakin!"

The call made the boy's heart stop, and his head shot up, tears still burning his eyes. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Ani!" It came again, this time closer. Anakin leapt up. He couldn't believe it.

"Mom!" He shouted back. "Mom, I can hear you!"  
"Anakin! Come here, Ani!"  
"Where are you, Mom?"

Anakin looked all around him, desperately looking for what he heard. The tears were still coming, but now they were of joy. Pure joy. All he cared about was finding his mother and running to her.  
And then he saw her.

"Mom!"

The little boy felt his body light up like a newborn star the moment he saw his mother coming towards him. Her arms were wide open, and as he got closer, Anakin realized she was crying, too.

"Mom, mom, mom!"  
They ran right into each other, and Anakin was scooped up by his mother right away, both holding onto each other so tight Ani thought he might pop. He couldn't recall ever being so relieved, so happy.

"Oh, Anakin..." Shmi sighed, still holding her son, who was now sobbing joyfully into her shoulder. "My baby boy, I'm so glad you're here."

She held onto him for a long while, cradling him gently, rocking him and kissing his hair.  
"Mama," Anakin sniffed. "What... What's going on? Where are we? What—"  
"Don't worry, baby. We're safe. I need to talk to you..."

Shmi sat down on the grass and sat her young son in her lap, while he snuggled up against her chest.  
"Mommy..." Anakin cried, still shaken, trying to say what was difficult. "I... something bad... It was Obi-Wan. He-He took me—"  
"Shhh. I know, Ani. I know." Shmi squeezed her child. "I know what happened. They found you, Queen Amidala found you down there. She went on a messenger ship back to our house, and she told me."

She kissed his forehead.  
"I was so heartbroken... I cried so hard, I just couldn't believe it, Anakin, and I still can't. I _trusted_ that man, I trusted him to love you and take care of you, and he took you away from me and hurt you. He hurt me just as hard. He tore out my heart when he did that to my baby."

Anakin sniffled and rubbed against his mother's warm body, trying to get even closer to her. It was the most comforting place he could be; right there with her, listening to her heartbeat.  
"Mama... Where are we? What happened?"  
Shmi rubbed her eyes.  
"I couldn't stand to be without you, Ani. It was horrible, and I couldn't live like that, with you gone from the universe. I knew you were here... in-in heaven, so I..."  
Her voice was cracking.  
"I had to be with you."

Anakin looked up at her, his eyes as wide and as blue as the skies above them.  
"You... died?"  
She nodded, then smiled sadly.  
"The Queen brought me your body, Ani. So I held you in my arms, and I laid down with you on your bed and waited. That's all I did, I just waited. I think the Force helped me get to you. And now... I'm here. We're together. Finally!"

Anakin smiled and leaned into his mom's touch as Shmi stroked his hair. This was different. This felt good, better than anything else, like older, happier times when it was just the two of them.  
"Mom, did you find out what happened to Master Obi-Wan?"  
Shmi nodded. "The queen had him arrested right away. She told me that he was in prison. He'll never get out, he's being punished for what he did to you."

"He hurt me real bad," Anakin said, looking away. "He was touching me all over and saying bad stuff. He beat me up, too, and it hurt, I was scared. He made me lay on the floor and he took my clothes off and..."

Recounting his ordeal proved too much for the child and he broke down again, falling back to his loving mother's embrace as she rubbed his trembling back and soothed him with her gentle voice.

"Oh, Ani... The galaxy is so horrible sometimes... especially for people like us. All that you've been through, I'm so sorry, baby. I wish you'd had a better life."

Anakin leaned up and kissed his mother.  
"But we're free now," he told her. "We're free, Mommy. And we're together. That's where we belong. I'm always happy when I'm with you, and I don't care where we are."

Shmi laughed and picked Anakin up, holding him high in her arms.  
"Anakin Skywalker, you are my precious angel. Look at you! You are so big now, so handsome. I'm proud of you."

She set her giggling son down and ruffled his golden hair.  
"My little boy..."  
"It would have been awesome to be a Jedi, mom," Anakin said, with a slight frown. "But I would have missed you too much. I already missed you. On the ship ride. I wanted to take you with me."

The woman held back her threatening tears and nodded.  
"I missed you, too, baby. I was scared that I'd never see you again. But you know, I really wanted for you to have a better life. I just didn't realize you were... you were..."

Shmi gritted her teeth and tried her best to withhold her true feelings to her son, but Anakin saw right through her. He gave his mother a hug and said, "I know, Mom. I thought Master Obi-Wan was really cool at first, but I didn't think he was gonna be the one to train me. It was awful when Master Qui-Gon died—"  
"Qui-Gon died?" Shmi was shocked, and Anakin nodded sadly.

"He and Obi-Wan got into a fight with an evil red guy, I think he was a... Sith? He killed him. It was really bad... I liked him a lot better than Obi-Wan, I think. He was nicer to me."  
Ani was playing with his hair absentmindedly as his mother listened to him with love.

"Y'know, I piloted a battleship all by myself? And-and I got to... I got to the... And once he was gone, we went to his funeral, and I cried afterwards, and..."  
He looked up suddenly, wide-eyed.

"Mama! Do you think that... that Master Qui-Gon is here in heaven, too?!"  
Shmi looked surprised, but she too was happy at the thought.  
"Oh my... I hope so!"  
"Let's go find him, Mom!" Anakin pulled at Shmi's hand and led her down the grassy hill. "C'mon, let's find him! He's gotta be here, he's gotta be!"

Anakin and his mother searched the never-ending field for a time, but they could find no one else. Anakin was despondent, and he soon let his emotions get the better of him.

"This isn't fair!" He cried. "Why did we have to be there, Mommy?! Why did we have to be slaves? Why did I have to go and leave you behind? Why did Master Qui-Gon have to die? And why did Obi-Wan have to do all those disgusting things to me?! It's not fair!"

Anakin started to cry yet again, and as Shmi tried to comfort him, he tried to reconcile.

"I don't understand..."  
"I don't understand either, sweetie. I never did."

Anakin rubbed away his tears.  
"Nobody helps each other, Mama. You're right, that's what's wrong with the galaxy. And I'll never get to go back again, we're stuck here. I'll never see my friends, or race, or build anything ever again, and we won't ever be free with our own home, all because of those monsters!"

Shmi thought, trying to figure out what to say. She was so thrilled to have her son with her that she forgot how she was going to explain things to him.  
"Ani... There are plenty of good people. Like Master Jinn, right?"  
Anakin only cried harder.  
"Why did HE have to die and not Obi-Wan?"  
"Oh, baby. What about... Oh! What about Queen Amidala?"  
Anakin stopped crying and looked up at his mom.

"Queen Amidala? Padmé?"  
Shmi smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Padmé. She was so nice to you, wasn't she?"  
Anakin smiled a little too. "Mm-hmm! I liked her a lot. She played with me. I carved her a little present."

"I remember her coming over last night. She found you in the cellar with Obi-Wan, and she put him in jail. She was very kind to me, Ani. And you know what else?"

He looked his mother in the eye.  
"What?"  
"She's the one who freed me."  
Anakin's jaw fell and he grinned. "Really?! She bought you?!"  
"Sure did. And you know what else? She told me that now that we're in heaven, we can go anywhere."

Anakin cocked his head. "What do you mean?"  
"We can see others back at home. We can be like... ghosts."  
Anakin was amazed.  
"We can do that with... the Force?"  
"That must be it."  
"Do you think we could see Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked hopefully. "And Padmé, could we see Padmé? I want to see her, too. And all my friends. And..."  
Anakin got another idea, and Shmi was startled by her son's expression.

"Can we see Dad?"  
The woman bit her lip, choosing her words carefully.  
"No, Ani. I-I'm sure we could, but I won't. I don't want to see him."  
Anakin sighed. "Why not, Mom?"  
"You know perfectly well, Anakin, don't act like you don't!" his mother replied hastily. "I don't love him anymore, I haven't for years. We dated for a few months, and then I was too busy working and we drifted apart, and that was that, okay? He got to be annoying, and once I found out you were growing inside me he ran away like a coward. So, no, I don't want to see him again and I don't think you do, either."

Anakin scowled. "All I want is to see him, it's not like I even love him! I just don't get why you have to lie to everyone and say I don't even _have_ a dad. It hurts my feelings."

Shmi calmed down and apologized.  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Ani. Maybe someday... we can find him. But right now Dad doesn't matter. You need to focus on us. We need to see Padmé and Master Qui-Gon. How are we going to do that?"  
Anakin thought hard. He might have been an excellent podracer and mechanic, even for his age, but as for being connected to the Force, he was not so sure. He knew he would have to channel all of his energy, but he had no idea how.

"Mommy... when I was down there with Obi-Wan, and he was hurting me with his body, something weird happened."  
"What was that?" His mother asked with concern.  
"Well, I was praying really hard. I was crying and thinking about you, Mom, and I wanted to go home. And when he was... o-on top of me, and I was hoping, all of a sudden I felt super strong, and he got knocked back on his butt like a wind hit him."

Shmi blinked. "You did that, Ani?"  
"I think so! I think it was the Force! I think that I used the Force to fight him. That's what saved me!"  
Shmi held her boy close and kissed his head. "Baby, listen to me. I need for you to focus as hard as you can, and use the Force to send us to the Queen. We need to use each other."

Anakin nodded and leaned into his mother. He cleared his mind and took a deep breath, clearing away all of his anger, all of the horrible things that had destroyed his life, and he felt at peace for once.

Then, he felt a spark in his heart, and when Ani opened his eyes, the scenery around him had changed.

He was in the throne room of Naboo, which was empty and lit by the light coming in from the tall windows on the wall overlooking the rest of the city. The circle of fancy chairs were nearly all vacant, but one was not. In it sat a beautiful teenage girl in a plain but regal outfit, slumped over in her seat with her head buried in her arms. Padmé was sobbing her heart out, and it pained Anakin to see. He could hear her muffled moans echoe through the large room.

Anakin looked at himself and saw that his body was translucent, with a light blue tint, just like a hologram. To his right stood Shmi, who, at first not noticing the devastated queen, was looking at her son with pride, amazement, maybe even a little jealousy. Anakin was proud of himself as well. He had suceeded!

The feeling soon faded as mother and son watched Padmé blow her nose into a hankerchief and resume her crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, and Anakin wondered how long she had been sitting alone. He had to help her.  
Anakin walked up to Padmé alongside his mother, feeling as though he were floating on air. The young monarch was unaware of Anakin and Shmi's presence, as they made no noise at all.

Anakin stood beside the chair, debating on what to do. He didn't know what he would say to Padmé, or how he would say it. But seeing her this way was too distressing, so he tentatively laid his hand of her shaking shoulder. Padmé quieted down, then looked up slowly.

When she saw who was there, her eyes widened and she smiled, sniffing a bit and wiping her eyes. Anakin smiled back at her, as did Shmi.

"A-Ani?" Padmé whispered. "Is that you? Is that really you? And your mother, too? Are you here?"

Anakin nodded cheerily, glad he was making Padmé feel better. "Yup! We came to see you. Look! I'm a ghost!" He spun around.

Padmé laughed nervously, still in shock. She was still crying a bit.  
"Are you okay?" Anakin asked her.  
"I'm... Well..." Padmé took a deep breath and sighed. "So much has happened since last night, Ani. And I am so upset. I am really angry. I'm angry with myself."  
Ani was shocked. "Why?"

"I feel like I let this happen," she replied, with strain in her voice. "Oh, Anakin, I just can't tell you how sorry I am. I went down to the ship's basement when I was looking for Obi-Wan, and then he turned and showed me. I saw you lying naked on the floor, in a puddle of blood. It was like I was being struck by lightening, I couldn't breathe!"

"But... You put him in jail, right?"  
Padmé nodded. "Of course I did. I was screaming at him. I told him he was an evil, sick man... I punched him hard, and then I commed secrurity. He's in prison. He murdered his own Padawan, a child, no less. And he told us all those other terrible things he did to you."  
Anakin shuddered at the memory.

"Was he expelled from the temple?" Shmi asked.  
"Permanently," Padmé said. "And because he has betrayed the order in such a way, he is receiving double the punishment. He's going to be in prison for a long time. The whole council was horrified. It was very difficult for me to be there to testify late that night. It just threw everyone off... How could he have done that?! I can't believe it!"

She pointed to Anakin. "And now you, Ani, look at you! You were finally on your way to a better life, you helped to save us all, and he takes that away from you?! I can't even begin to—"  
Anakin shook his head as he watched the queen fall apart. "It's okay, Padmé. I promise, it's okay!"  
He leaned in to hug her, and she grabbed onto him. It was a strange feeling for both of them; Anakin felt light as air. But he was warm.

"It's okay, Padmé," he whispered. "I can be with my mom now, together. I'm free. And you freed her too, didn't you?"

He felt her nod. "Yeah... I had to. After all she'd been through, I had to. There is so much evil in this galaxy. Slavery, torture, murder, ra— er, pain... I'm sorry, Ani. I'm so, so sorry."

"It'll be alright," said Anakin. "I know there's a lot of good in this galaxy, too. Like you, Padmé! You, and my mom, and Master Qui-Gon, too!"  
Padmé wiped her face. "Will you be able to see him?"

"I want him," Anakin said. "I want him really bad. I want to see him... maybe if I focus again, I can get him to come here."  
Anakin shut his eyes and searched deep within his feelings. He prayed, like he did when he was alone and suffering, trying to find the spark within himself, trying to connect to the great man who had passed.

 _Master Qui-Gon, sir... Please come here with us. I need you to be with me, because I miss you. I want you to see me again. I need you, please..._

This time, Anakin was not in pain. He was happy, safe, and at peace. He cleared his mind until his entire body felt calm and still, feeling as though every midi-chlorian in his body was floating freely, apart from one another. He really was free.

\---

There was a great flash like before, and before the three there appeared another ghostly figure— that of Qui-Gon Jinn himself, much to Anakin's joy. He melted straight into the air like a candle, then smiled with wisdom and looked at the young boy.

"You're here!" He cried, and ran over to hug him. "I knew I could do it!"  
Qui-Gon stroked Ani's hair proudly. "Anakin, I have heard you prayer, and now here I am. I am proud of you, I promise on my word. The Force is very strong with you, even in your death..."

He looked up at the two women, with a more serious look as he addressed them.  
"For all of you, I offer my condolences. This has been a great tragedy, one that shocks and disgusts me. I still cannot believe what my own apprentice has done to your innocent child."

Shmi looked away, but nodded.  
"It baffles me..." Qui-Gon went on, as Anakin clung to his robe. "I taught Obi-Wan to be a good and righteous Jedi. I taught him to love others and follow the code of honor. For him to do such an atrocious thing, it is truly a shame. I am sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, sir," Anakin said quietly. "Master Kenobi was really mad at me. He didn't like me. I thought he did, but he hated me because he thought I was going to ruin everything. Remember what they told us?"

"Yes, I do. And I can see that they were wrong."  
Padmé gasped.  
"Anakin, you are a brilliant boy, with amazing powers. You can do incredible things, just look at what you did here all on your own. And your will is of steel. But I can see that the strongest thing you have is your heart, it is pure and peaceful. You are not like how Obi-Wan was. He was weak and fell victim to anger too quickly. He brought this upon himself because of my death, and so he hurt the one he was supposed to love."

Anakin's eyes were filmy, and he hugged Qui-Gon tighter.  
"I wanted to live. I wanted to be a Jedi."  
"I wanted the same," Qui-Gon sighed. "You would have made a great Jedi."  
"I was scared, though. I missed my mom. I was lonely. I thought that was bad... I thought it would turn me into a-a monster or somethin'... that's what happened to Obi-Wan."  
"We all feel that way sometimes. It is natural, and it is nothing be afraid of. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, Anakin. Life is unfair. But you know what?"

Ani looked up. "Hm?"  
"You were very brave. In fact, I think you may be the bravest boy I have ever seen." He ruffled Ani's hair, and the boy grinned and blushed.  
"Really?"  
"Of course! You have survived so much evil, yet you are strong and happy... You have grown up as a slave on a planet of dust, you piloted a fighter ship and saved all of us, and I don't even have to describe what you did at the race. You never let the evil of the galaxy strike you down, and that makes you stronger than Obi-Wan."

"Oh, Ani!" Shmi and Padmé rushed over, and the four embraced, all of them shedding melancholy tears.

"Anakin, are you happy now that you are free?" Qui-Gon asked.  
"What do you mean?"

"You know... now that you are one with the Force, as is your mother, you are both everywhere. You can do anything that you desire. You can see anyone, or you can be invisible. You can travel all over, and never feel any pain ever again. You are free."

Anakin thought a moment. He looked at Qui-Gon, then at Padmé, who was smiling as wide as a cat. He looked at his mother, with a love that only a child could. And he looked out the window at the city below, and the wide, open sky above.

"...I love it!" He said finally, and jumped into his mom's arms, hugging her tightly as the three adults laughed.

And, for the first time in centuries, there was a balance in the Force.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. c:


End file.
